marvelmoviesfansfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider Jako teenager pracoval Johnny Blaze se svým otcem jako motocyklový jezdec na pouti a byl zamilovaný do Roxanne Simpson, se kterou chtěl utéct. Když se objevil rakovinu plic svého otce, Johnny se začal stydět za plán na odchod.V noci ho navštívil záhadný muž který mu poradil prodat duši za to že záchrání jeho otci život. Johnyho otec se uzdravil z rakoviny a dal mu svůj oblíbený motocykl a požehnání a nechal ho odejít se svou milovanou Roxanne. Před odchodem je svědkem smrti jeho otce při nehodě. Oklamán Mefistofelesem, si uvědomí, že nikdy nebude bez svého prokletí a zanechává za sebou všechno včetně Roxanne . O několik let později, Johnny (Nicholas Cage) se stal senzací kaskadérů známý pro jeho dynamické kousky a pro jeho tajemnou schopnost přežít všechny nehody. Jeho manažer a nejlepší přítel Mack spekuluje, že Johnny musí mít strážného anděla který jej chrání. Johnny však spekuluje, že by to mohlo být "něco jiného". Později, na jeho další. Tu noc se poprvé promněnil v Ghost Ridera. V procesu, Johnny získává těžký řetězec, který se používá k zabíjení démona Gressila zatímco co všichni ostatní utečou. Při pátrání po nich, Ghost Rider slyší ženu u přepadení. Zastaví lupiče a používá jeho nejsilnější zbraň na něj, pokání při kterém palí oběť za všechny hříchy. Další den se Johnny probudil v hřbitovní kapli, kde se setkal s mužem jménem Caretaker , který vypadá, že ví všechno o historii Ghost Riderů. Když přijde domů, Johnny najde Roxanne a odhalí sebe jako Ďáblova nájemného lovce. Odchází v hněvu a nevěří jeho příběh, Mezitím přijela policie a vzala Johnyho do vazby. Díky promněně však utekl a začal opět hledat Blackbearta a jeho gang. Johny se utká Aligorem větrným démonem. kterého zničí když ho vsaje a odsaje z něch kyslík Johnny chodí pro radu k domovníkovi, který mu řekne o Johnnyho předchůdcovi, Carter Sladeovi, Texaskému lovci, který byl čestný muž, než ho jeho chamtivost umístila před šibenici za jho zločiny. Slade se pak dohodl s Mefistofeles na oplátku, se Slade stal Ghost Rider, který ukryl smlouvu San Venganza. Caretaker pak varuje Johnnyho, aby zůstal daleko od těch, které Blackheart a padlí andělé mohou použít proti němu. Bohužel, Blackheart již plánuje využít Roxanne a hledá jí. On ji najde u Johnnyho bytě, čtení nějaké knihy týkající se démonické tradice ve snaze porozumět akce Johnnyho. Blackheart zabije Macka a omráčí Roxanne, předtím než Johnny přijde a je napaden Blackheartem. Transformuje se do Ghost Ridera, Johnny pokusí použít pokání na svého nepřítele, ale Blackheart je nepropustná pro něj, protože on nemá (lidské) duše hořet. Blackheart pak hrozí, že zabije Roxanne, používat její život jako prostředek směny pro smlouvu San Venganza. Johnny odchází za hrobníkem žádat ho o smlouvu. Caretaker řekne Johnnymu, že San Venganza bude "peklo na zemi", pokud Blackheart utvrdí smlouvu, a napomíná Johnny myslet dřív, než uzkutečnit. Johnny však přesvědčí domovník, že má plán, jak zdolat svého nepřítele. Caretaker pak odhalí, že je Carter Slade, stále naživu, protože jeho vlastní moci jako Ghost Rider, a nabízí ukázat Johnnymu cestu k San Venganza. Jedou spolu do pouště - Carter Slade na kosterní, hořící phantom kůň, Johnny Blaze na jeho skeletálně zdobené, hořící motorce - zanechává stopu destruktivní ohně v jejich brázdě. Někteří vzdálenost od města, se zastaví. Slade dává Johnnymu svou brokovnici (a upilovanou Winchester Model 1887/1901), a řekne mu, aby "používal stíny" . Odjíždí. Johny mezitím zabije Wallowa posledního ze tří Blackbeartových poskoků. Johnny dává smlouvu Blackheartovi ale mění se v Ghost Ridera,aby Blackbeartha zdolal. Blackbeart ho poráži a probudí tisíc mrtvol". Johnny se pokouší marně lákat svého nepřítele do zastíněného areálu koste.la, dokud Roxanne popadne brokovnici a střílet po Blackbeartovi. Blackbeart si jí všimne a zbraň odhodí.. Duše San Venganza obnovit démona rychle, načež Johnny používá pokání k zničení Blackbeartha. Tisíc zkorumpované duše Legion jsou spálené a on spadne, do komatu a slepý. Ghost Rider pak odhazuje Blackheartovo tělo stranou, a se vrátí do své normální formě. On je nejprve stydí za své monstrózního vystoupení před Roxanne, dokud se ukáže, že ona nemá strach z toho, co se stalo. Objeví se Mefistofeles a dává Johnnymu jeho duši, nabízí vzít zpět prokletí ghost ridera. Johnny odmítá, říká, že bude používat svou moc proti Mefistofelesovi, a proti všemu zlu., které přijde na nevinné. Rozčřený Mephistopheles zmizí i s Blackbeartovým tělem. Johnny a Roxanne se pak rozloučí u stromu kde si vyřezali vyznání v mládí. Johny poté odjíždí neznámo kam. Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeace Johny se ztáhl a snaží se žít bez Ghost Ridera. Kontakutje ho Moreau. Moreau dá Johnnymu dohodu, pokud Johnny použíje Ridera k záchraně chlapce, Moreau a jeho skupina mnichů, vedená Metodějem, odstraní démona z Johnnyho těla. Johnny se mění v Ghost Ridera a vydává se zachránit chlapce od Caragana. Danny a Johnny mají mezi sebou pouto díky démonické povaze. Johnny Nadya a Moreau vzít Dannyho k Metoději a mniši splnit svůj slib. Oni odstranit Ghost Ridera z Johnnyho poté, co řekl mu pozadí otcovy smrti. Jméno Démon je Zarathos a to byl anděl, duch spravedlnosti poslal k ochraně člověka. Ale on byl převezen do pekla, poškozený a jeho posláním chránit nevinné, se změnil na potrestání viníků a on se otočil do ďáblovy Spirit of Vengeance. Ale mniši zbavit Johnnyho jezdce, pak se rozhodli, že Danny je nebezpečný, a proto, že se narodil s jeho moci, které jej nelze odebrat, a tak se rozhodnou zabít chlapce. Ale Blackout objeví, zabije mnichy a unáší Dannyho. Johnny Moreau a Nadya jít zastavit Mephista, Blackout zabije Moreua, Johnny je zabit blackboutem, ale Danny si uvědomil, že má všechny Mephistovi mocností, dává sílu Zarathose zpět do Johnnyho. Opět jako jezdec, Johnny zabije Blackout a silnice pronásledování dochází s Rider honí Roarke a chlapce. Ghost Rider zhroutí Roarke auto a pošle ho zpátky do pekla, a Danny je zabit ve srážce. Ale Johnny může cítit andělská část přítomnosti Zarathos "a jeho ruce svítí s modrým ohněm jako anděl vzkřísí chlapce. Ze strachu z Mephistova hněvu, Johnny vyjíždí do noci ne jako démonický Ducha pomsty a jako anděl silnice. AVENGERS Johny se objeví u zatykání Lokiho. Říká týmu že je možné že by se Loki mohl spojit s Mephistophelesem. Bohužel má pravdu. Loki má však také mimozemšťani Chitouri a k tomu je démony. Ghost Rider bojuje se Spider-manem a Kačerem Howardem. Poté se dostane k Mephistovi a ostrým mečem mu probodne srdce. Mephistopheles umře a tím Johny ztrácí schopností. Poté je vidět když se loučí se Spider-manem a Iron manem. Přiznává že si na Ghost Ridera zvykl. Poté odjíždí na motorce už jako člověk. Už nikdy nebude Ghost Rider. Kategorie:Hrdinové) Kategorie:Anti-hrdinové)